


Sea

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, Guilt, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Memories, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: The winter soldier remembers a boy with soft smile and blue eyes and a girl with fiery hair and eyes the color of the sea





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this really is, I just have a list with one word prompts paired with ships/friendships and the word sea was for Bucky and Natasha.  
This is what came out of it. Also this is my first time writing Bucky, which is a poor excuse I know :) 
> 
> Hope at least someone will enjoy this
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

Walking down the shore as the walls around his mind slowly started crumbling didn't let him go far, so he stopped. For a few moments his instincts shut down, the realization that out in the open made him an easy target was pushed to the background as he focused on his breath and the sound of waves crashing on the shore. His gaze fell on the water and the way its color shifted from green to blue stirred up something in him. It wasn't long before the sun would start to set and he needed to run away and hide and for once the asset didn't rebel against the idea. So he rushed to find a hiding space and he did find one, after he checked out the abandoned building for possible exits and threats, he settled to watch the setting sun. 

The moment he heard those words, he got assaulted by mental images that were blurry yet the feelings that they brought up shocked him to his core. If the numbness that was a constant thing turned everything grey, he was slowly starting to see colors, first one to appear was light blue like the sky, followed by amusement and affection even though he wasn't supposed to feel anything. But it didn't work like that did it? 

It was weak, the hold the training had on the asset was loose enough that he could actually think without feeling the overwhelming push to report to his handler, he wasn't who they claimed him to be. 

The sky turned red for a few moments as the sun was slowly leaving the horizon and it felt like the hole in the wall increased with each breath as he started seeing through the cracks. 

Red…a whisper, determination, a girl whose feet were bleeding…

And something else…two piercing eyes with the color of the sea that shone in the dark as tears fell on the ground. 

That was all that made sense in the mess of his head, but he knew there was more and he knew that it would come to haunt him. 

It did.

With each day he remembered more and more despite the fact that most of it made no sense, twisted and scarred as he tried to wash the blood off his hands before it disappeared in a blink of an eye like it had never been there but he didn't need to know everything to know that it once had been there. 

All of that got followed by guilt as his broken mind slowly pieced together parts of his lost memories, while showing him the most gruesome things he had done until he couldn't think anymore and his head felt like it was going to explode. The thing that was peculiar was the repetition of half formed images of a boy with blue eyes and a bright smile and the same red-headed girl with eyes like the sea that to his surprise managed to calm him down. He knew these people, the asset or whoever he was knew them, he couldn't recall their names or something more than snapshots that made no sense, yet whenever he found himself drowning in the blood of the people he had killed, they were there to pull him out.

The girl with fiery hair and green eyes and the blond kid with a soft smile… 

When the blond guy found him, he remembered enough to say his name, as relief rushed through his veins, his friend would help him, would never let him hurt anyone, anymore. So he followed him, like he did in all those memories from a lifetime ago. 

But, she wasn't there, he vaguely recalled a smirk as she was attacking him but she wasn't with his friend Steve and something inside of him complained. The asset or the winter soldier knew her, he had trained her only he had forgotten, which he couldn't understand how. No one had those eyes that spoke to him, she was an old friend and he was supposed to look after her, but life had separated them.

Then he saw her, green eyes sparkling with recognition as she spoke to him in russian, 

“Welcome back soldier.” 

He couldn't help himself but feel happy to see that she had made it out of the hell they were in and to finally realize that he got out too. 


End file.
